During storage, transit or use, many types of objects need to be monitored due to the sensitivity or fragility of the objects. For example, some types of objects may be susceptible to damage if dropped or a significant impact is received. Thus, for quality control purposes and/or the general monitoring of transportation/use conditions, it is desirable to determine and/or verify the environmental conditions to which the object has been exposed. For example, for some types of devices, the receipt of a shock or impact event may affect a warranty for repair or replacement of the device.